ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Adventurer Appreciation Campaign 2014/Guide
This is a work in progress!!! Please add info as it comes!!! Event Details Friday, May 16, 2014 at 1:00 a.m. (PDT) to Monday, June 2 at 7:00 a.m. Talking to a moogle will trigger the following information being presented to you: *'Chat Frequency:' Number of lines typed in /say, /party, /linkshell, /shout, or /tell. *'Conversations With NPCs:' Number of times you chatted with a non-player character. *'Parties Joined:' Number of parties you have been a part of. *'Alliances Joined:' Number of alliances you have been a part of. *'Battles Fought:' Number of times you have engaged in battle. *'Number of Times KO'd:' Number of times you have fallen. *'Enemies Defeated:' Number of times you have succeeded in defeating a monster. *'GM Calls Made:' Number of calls to Game Masters for assistance in-game. Moogle Locations *Northern San d'Oria (D-8) ~ring and statistics~ *Southern San d'Oria (J-9) ~ring and statistics~ *Southern San d'Oria (I-8) east side of Victory Square ~quests~ *Bastok Markets (G-8) (west side) ~quest~ *Bastok Markets (G-8) (east side) ~ring and statistics~ *Bastok Mines (H-9) ~ring and statistics~ *Windurst Woods (K-10) ~ring and statistics~ *Windurst Waters (North) (F-5) ~ring and statistics~ *Windurst Waters (North) (F-9) north of Timbre Timbers Tavern ~quests~ Moogle Gifts Talking to a Statistic Moogle will net you these prizes. *Vocation Ring and Duodecennial Ring **players will recieve these items before any of the items below: *Copper A.M.A.N. Voucher *Nomad Moogle Rod *Atomos Statue *Adventuring Certificate *Bronze Moogle Belt *Silver Moogle Belt *Gold Moogle Belt *Homing Ring *Return Ring *Chocobo Wand *Chocobo Ticket *Angelwing *Mog Missile *Bubble Breeze *Federation Stable Scarf *Kingdom Stable Collar *Republic Stable Medal Vocation Ring and Duodecennial Ring The Duodecennial Ring is the annual experience ring. New this year is the Vocation Ring. This ring raises the new Capacity Points. These rings will overwrite each other, so you can only use one at a time. Note: To receive items after receiving the ring, you must wait until 12 a.m. Japanese midnight before obtaining any other rewards. You may only collect 1 reward per day or wait until the next day for a better item. Rewards Past Years Rewards are available from the chest next to the moogles: *Dinner Suit *Novennial coat/Novennial hose *Novennial dress/Novennial thigh boots *Decennial Crown/Decennial Coat/Decennial Tights *Decennial Crown +1/Decennial Coat +1/Decennial Tights +1 *Decennial Tiara/Decennial Dress/Decennial Hose *Decennial Tiara +1/Decennial Dress +1/Decennial Hose +1 *Memorial Cake *Moogle Guard/Moogle Guard +1 *Chocobo Shield/Chocobo Shield +1 Mooblin Battle!!! Moogles and Goblins are battling to the death for the title of most adorable creature! (To see how this farce started, read Beauty and the Bestiary) To get started: First talk to either the Moogle at Southern San d'Oria (I-8) / Bastok Markets (F-8) / Windurst Waters (F-9) and receive the Green Moogle Masque and Green Moogle Suit OR... Talk to the Goblin Rejoicer at Southern San d'Oria (J-9) / Bastok Markets (F-8) / Windurst Waters (F-9) and receive the Goblin Masque and Goblin Suit. Next: Head outside to West Sarutabaruta/ South Gustaberg/ West Ronfaure and talk to either the Moogle or the Goblin Rejoicer depending on your costume to receive Level Restriction of 5 and refresh. The Fight!!! You cannot kill the NPCs. Their HP is extremely high and resets to 50% every few seconds. The fight is divided into 5 sections where points are tallied separately. There are 3 types of points: Trust (Physical Damage), Camaraderie (Magic Damage), and Friendship (Healing). All of these will be added together at the end. Your final total is called Titrus points. Depending on the combination of damage/healing, you can receive extra bonuses for the next section. All of these bonuses stack. * "Points Twins" gives 200% to two stats that are identical. * "Points Triplets" gives 300% if all three stats are identical. * "Close Enough Bonus" of 50% is applied if they are fairly close (maybe within 12%?). * "Close Enough Bonus" of 100% is applied if they are extremely close (maybe within 5%?). * "Uniform Points" gives 5% to all three if the last two digits of the subtotal match. * "Round Number Points" gives 10% to all three if they are all even numbers (0 included). Participant Mode For both the Goblin and Moogle Participant Mode, you must surpass 10,000 titrus points. You can take as many tries as needed, points stack until you reach 10,000. Prizes: *Cipher: Moogle - Obtained after gathering 10,000 points on the Moogle path. *Cipher: Fablinix - Obtained after gathering 10,000 points on the Goblin path. Expert Mode Once you complete Participant Mode, you will automatically start Expert Mode on that path. In this fight you must reach 3,000 points within one battle (5 Phases). Points do not stack between each battle. *Go as SMN/BLM with a Maple Wand and INT food (Hard Cookie from Fields of Valor works). Engage, summon Fenrir, set him to attack the same monster, use Moonlit Charge every 60 seconds, spam Stone, and use Shining Strike at 100 TP. This will net between 3500-4000 points on average without requiring any bonuses. *Go as BLM5/WHM2. Only equip your Green Moogle Masque and Green Moogle Suit or Goblin Masque and Goblin Suit. Do not use any food or Attributes buffs. **In phase 1, you can get the "Twin Points" bonus about half the time with just one Stone and one Cure. Healing consistently stays at 14 with 9 healing skill and is barely affected by MND or race, but Stone can vary between 14-16 for non-Tarutaru and 20-22 for Tarutaru due to direct INT -> Damage calculation and Goblins taking more magic damage. This means you'll either have to use INT buffs to try to reach 28 damage to match it with two Cures or match your elemental damage with physical damage that can be very finicky due to random numbers and will require quite a bit of running back and forth. **For physical damage, your best bet is to use a 1 damage club (e.g. Dream Bell), staff (e.g. Republic Signet Staff), or dagger (e.g. Ceremonial Dagger). At capped skill, these usually hit for 3-5 damage, making it more likely to line up. If you're able to match magic and healing, you can just melee without paying much attention and get the 100% "Close Enough" bonus that stacks with "Twin Points". **If you do not have a subjob, you can still finish the quest by matching physical and magical damage. **After Phase 1, you should notice it says your magic damage and physical damage/healing magic have received a 300% buff (either "Triple Points" for 300% or "Twin Points" for 200% and "Close Enough" for 100%). Spam Water while auto-attacking. **I recommend using this strategy for both participant and expert modes. You will have to do the easy mode at least twice, but possibly three times to get the 10,000 total points. This mode will get you your 3,000 points on expert every time. I have never went lower then 4,200 points on one 5 phase battle yet. A Tarutaru following this strategy managed to get 8015 points one round. Thanks to Kawazuzakura on Asura for bringing this strategy to our attention **Followed this strategy but also brought a Willow Wand and attacked as well. The timing of 3 Stones back-to-back-to-back plus 2 Cures back-to-back in that order seemed to work, resetting to Stone as each Phase changed. If I spotted a critical melee hit, I compensated with extra spells within reason. 1 200 and 2-3 100 bonus tiers seemed to gain 3000 points pretty easy. Could not gain a 3K run in spectator "original recipe" mode but successful 2/3 times in expert "extra crispy" mode. -Holthaus (talk) 05:03, May 25, 2014 (UTC) *As RDM/WHM: **On the Moogle team, without any MND or INT boots, you can reach 3k points by casting 3 Stone to every 2 Cures and stacking bonuses. Cast 3 "Stone" (12 damage each) for every 2 "Cure" (18 HP restored,) on a Moogle. Equip a sword and auto-attack. During the first round, you should be able to cast 6 Stones and 4 Cures, and this should just about equal your physical damage. If you're really lucky, you'll get Point Triplets. Otherwise, you should be able to get at least Point Twins, and maybe even Close Enough Points as well to boost your damage. Keep up auto-attacking and casting 3-to-2 Stone-to-Cure during each of the phases, and you should continue to get Close Enough Points at the end of each phase, boosting your damage each time. If you don't hit 3,000 Tritus points the first time, keep trying; this strategy takes a bit of luck. It is recommended to cast Stone-Cure-Stone-Cure-Stone, repeat, to minimize recast time delay. **On the Goblin team, grab a Hard Cookie from Fields of Valor and cast 1 Stone and 1 Cure. These should be equal, but Moogles can sometimes resist. Then, auto-attack and really watch your damage; use whatever strategy works for you to match your physical to your magical damage and/or magical healing. With some luck, you should get Point Triplets or at least Point Twins plus Close Enough Points. If you match your healing and magic damage, continue casting both Cure and Stone. If you match your physical damage with something, you can try one of two strategies: Either spam-cast the magic with the highest bonus, or try to re-match it with the other form of magic for additional bonuses. It is suggested to cast two of the non-twinned spells to every one of the twinned spells, e.g. if you matched magic damage to physical damage, cast 2 Cures for every 1 Stone. However, attempting to do this for more than one or two phases may result in diminishing returns. For the last 3 or 2 phases, just spam-cast the form of magic with the highest bonus. *As BLM(or RDM)5/WHM2 If you are having problems matching your magic damage to your healing there is an easy solution. You will need some form of auto-regen (sub-whm, regen from the Fields of Valor book, or the spell. First go take damage over the amount your stone spell does. Next run back to the Moogle/Goblin and if you have the battle effect active, have it removed. Now have your regen tic your HP up until you are missing the exact number of your stone spell's damage. As soon as it equals that number talk to the Moogle/Goblin. When you initiate the chat dialog your hp will stop regening and you can get the status effect with the exact amount of health needed. Make sure you don't get damaged while getting battle status. *'Please add other successful strategies' There are three prizes for completing this mode: *Moggie Goodie Bag - Obtained after completing expert mode on the Moogle path. *Gobbie Goodie Bag - Obtained after completing expert mode on the Goblin path. *Cipher: Aldo - Obtained immediately after finishing both expert mode battles. Funnies *If you talk to either battle event Moogle in the goblin suit, you will be turned into a Moogle. *If you talk to either battle event Goblin in the moogle suit you will be turned into a Goblin. Category:Special EventsCategory:Trust